Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa
Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa is an American animated television series created by comic book artist Ryan Brown, known for his work on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It aired as part of ABC's Saturday morning lineup. Plot Like many cartoons during its time, Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa dealt with a mutation of some kind. In this case, an irradiated comet struck the late 19th century Western plains creating a miles high mesa shrouded in clouds. Everything trapped on top of the mesa was "cow-metized" by the light from the "cow-met" and "evolved" into a "bovipomorphic" state. Inspired by old tales of the Wild West, this new bovine community developed to the point where they emulated that era's way of life, including the requisite ruffians and corrupt sheriffs. However, their knowledge of Wild West living was limited, and as such, many things about their culture had to be improvised to 'fill in the blanks'. The concepts of steampunk and Weird West were utilized throughout its run. The series focuses on trying to keep justice in the frontier territory. The lawbreakers were too much for the corrupt regulators of Cowtown (namely Mayor Oscar Bulloney and Sheriff Terrorbull) to handle by themselves. Helping them out, whether they wanted it or not, were a group of peacekeepers known as C.O.W.-Boys (the C.O.W. part is short for "'C'ode 'O'f the 'W'est"). Led by Marshal Moo Montana, the C.O.W.-Boys also included the Dakota Dude and the Cowlorado Kid. Marshal Moo Montana and his deputies had their hands full with various ruffians and outlaw gangs that plagued the otherwise peaceful town. Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Harp Boings Arrows CRT016601 *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 *Hollywoodedge, Metal Bonk Wlowpitc CRT031703 *Hollywoodedge, Musical Synth Zap CRT050902 (Heard once in "Legend of Skull Duggery".) *Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Heard once in "A Sheepful of Dollars".) *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Several Baas Me PE027101 *Hollywoodedge, Short Metal BonkieF CRT031702 *Hollywoodedge, Short Thumpy Metall CRT032003 (Heard once in "School Days".) *Hollywoodedge, Thin Metal Clang CRT031701 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 (Heard once in "Another Fine Mesa".) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, HAWK - SINGLE HAWK SCREECHING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, BUZZARD - BIG BUZZARD, FUNNY SQUAWK, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "Another Fine Mesa".) *Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE (Debut) *Sound Ideas, CONSTRUCTION, JACK HAMMER - SINGLE JACK HAMMER, AMBIENCE, CONSTRUCTION (Debut, Heard once in "Wetward, Whoa".) *Sound Ideas, COW - SEVERAL ANGRY MOOS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Legend of Skull Duggery".) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 03 (Debut, heard once in "A Sheepful of Dollars".) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 04 (Debut, heard once in "A Sheepful of Dollars".) *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 04 (Debut) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: SNORTING, ANIMAL 01 (Debut) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Debut) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 03 (Debut) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Debut) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 (Debut) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Debut) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLY LAUGH: FEMALE (Debut, heard twice in "A Snake in Cow's Clothing".) *Sound Ideas, LEAVES - LEAVES: RUSTLING 01 (Debut, Heard once in "A Sheepful of Dollars".) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR 04 (Heard once in "Another Fine Mesa".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - SMALL GROUP: AMBIENCE, ANIMAL (Debut, Heard once in "A Sheepful of Dollars".) *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - MOVE SIDE TO SIDE (Debut) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP (Heard once in "Wedding Bull Blues".) Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects